Un beso de cristal
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: William se convierte en un héroe al salvar a Emilie de acabar llena de cortes, pero resulta herido. William x Emilie. –ONESHOT-


_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

**Un beso de cristal **

El mundo a veces es extraño. Parecía un día perfecto, de esos en los que ni una mísera nube entorpece al azul del cielo ni le da por tapar al cálido sol primaveral, todo semejaba brillar con luz propia en una exasperante competición de destellos cegadores.

Odd jugueteaba con la mano de su nueva novia, Sorya Abbulabbas, bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles centenarios. Jérémie y Aelita hojeaban uno de esos libros gigantescos sobre algún tema complicado y aburrido. Ulrich y Yumi estaban enfrascados en uno de sus entrenamientos a golpes. Y William los miraba sin comprender como era posible que nunca llegasen a hacerse daño de verdad, ambos pegaban con fuerza.

No lejos de allí, Hervé, Nicolas y Sissi, maquinaban cualquier cosa no demasiado buena pero indiferente para ellos. Se dedicaban a juguetear con un balón cerca de los ventanales.

William suspiró y se estiró, le estaba entrando un sueño mortal y más le valía espabilarse si no quería suspender el examen que tenía en una hora. Se puso de pie, les dijo adiós con la mano a los chicos y se adentró en el edificio.

Era un misterio que Jim no estuviese en el pasillo riñendo a los alumnos por estar allí adentro en vez de estar en el patio. Avanzó pasando frente a los enormes ventanales cuando un balón impactó contra ellos haciendo estallar los vidrios. Los pedacitos de cristal rebotaron en su ropa y cayeron al suelo.

Magali De Vasseur, Azra Ürgüp, Noémie N'Guyen y Emilie Leduc se acercaron hasta a él, igual que lo hicieron otros alumnos.

—¿Estás bien, William? —preguntó Noémie.

—Sí, estoy perfectamente.

—Menudo susto —murmuró Emilie con una mano en el pecho.

Miraron a través del marco de la ventana y vieron a Sissi y a Nicolas con la vista clavada en Hervé y a este con una expresión horrorizada, sudor en la frente y la palabra "culpable" estampada en la frente.

—Espero que Jim no me culpe a mí —dijo William con humor.

—No sería tan raro. —Noémie se encogió de hombros—. Todos sabemos que eres el especialista en meterte en líos.

—Bueno… es una suerte que haya testigos de que no he sido yo.

—Claro. —Emilie dio un paso al frente sonrojada—. Nosotras se lo diremos a Jim. No… no te puede castigar por algo que no has hecho.

Alguien entró en el edificio corriendo, pasó como una bala arrollando a Emilie y lanzándola contra los cristales rotos del suelo. William alargó el brazo para evitar que cayera y se hiciese daño. Resbaló. Según perdía el equilibrio reconoció el jersey verde de punto de Hervé que se alejaba por el pasillo.

La abrazó con fuerza protegiéndola del golpe con su propio cuerpo, los afilados pedazos de cristal se hundieron en su espalda provocándole heridas profundas y dolorosas.

—¡Leduc, Dunbar! ¿Estáis bien? —aulló Jim que había acudido al oír el estallido de los vidrios.

—¿Te has cortado, Emilie? —preguntó William sin aflojar el abrazo e ignorando de manera deliberada a Jim.

—E… es-estoy bien —tartamudeó—. ¿Y tú?

Jim llegó hasta a ellos y maldijo a voz en grito.

—¡Avisad al director! —gritó sacando el teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su sudadera—. No te levantes Dunbar, suelta a Leduc despacio.

Quiso obedecer, pero no pudo. Se había asustado tanto que estaba petrificado, le dolían los brazos de la tensión. Inspiró hondo y batalló contra la sensación punzante de sus músculos liberando a Emilie del abrazo. Ella se levantó muy despacio aturdida y asustada. Los cristales de sus gafas se habían roto y no veía demasiado bien. Cuando estuvo en pie, miró a William y sus rodillas se aflojaron. Había sangre en el suelo, Emilie sabía que no era suya… por eso Jim le había dicho que no se levantase. Emmanuel la sujetó por el brazo antes de que acabara en el suelo.

El profesor de gimnasia pedía una ambulancia mientras los alumnos miraban todo lo que ocurría. Hervé se había esfumado, Sissi le miraba horrorizada al borde de las lágrimas y Nicolas petrificado. Sus amigos le observaban preocupados. William pensó que debía tener una pinta espantosa para que todos tuvieran aquella cara.

Para Emilie todo ocurría como si se proyectase en una pantalla borrosa, oía murmullo y voces, pero no podía entender ni una sola palabra. Su pulso latía en sus oídos ensordeciéndola. Tenía mucho miedo.

Cuando recuperó el control sobre si misma estaba en su cuarto con sus amigas, Azra, Magali y Noémie, con los ojos llorosos, una caja de pañuelos de papel en el regazo y una tableta de chocolate con leche en la mano. El móvil de Azra sonó y Emilie dio un bote en la cama del susto.

—Es Odd —dijo con su particular acento pulsando la tecla para hablar—. Hola, ¿qué sucede? —Hizo una pausa escuchando la respuesta de su interlocutor y sonrió— ¿De verdad? Eso es fantástico.

Azra miró a Emilie y le acarició el hombro.

—Sí, estoy con ella —contestó—. Se lo diré. Gracias Odd. —Frunció el ceño y suspiró—. No, no voy a ir contigo al cine mañana. Adiós, Odd.

—¿Y? —preguntó Noémie alargando la letra—. Aparte de intentar ligar contigo, ¿qué quería?

—Llamaba desde el hospital… —dejó la frase a medias al ver que los ojos de Emilie amenazaban con desbordarse de nuevo.

—¡Azra! No nos dejes en vilo —protestó Magali.

—Ah… vienen hacia aquí. William está bien.

Emilie se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga como si acabase de concederle su mayor deseo. Lloraba y sonreía. Lloraba por los nervios y la tensión acumulados, y sonreía porque estaba contentísima al saber que no le había pasado nada malo.

—Odd me ha dicho que le han dado muchos puntos —continuó, frotándole la espalda—. Necesitará que alguien le ayude a quitarse el vendaje y curarse desde esta noche hasta que le diga el médico.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Noémie, sus amigas le miraron con reproche—. No pongáis esas caras. Ese "alguien que le ayude" puede ser nuestra Emilie.

—¿Yo? —preguntó con torpeza sonrojada.

—¡No, la Emilie del otro lado del espejo! —replicó Magali—. Pues claro que tú, tonta.

—Es una gran oportunidad —apoyó Azra.

—Pero antes de irte a hacer de enfermera tenemos que arreglar tu miopía. —Noémie se levantó y caminó hasta el escritorio de Azra y Emilie—. ¿No tienes unas gafas de reserva?

—Sí, pero… prefiero no ver por donde voy que ponérmelas.

—Anda ya, Emilie. ¿Prefieres echarle desinfectante en un ojo y que te ponga una orden de alejamiento?

Se le escapó una risilla nerviosa al imaginarse la situación planteada por Noémie.

—En el primer cajón de la derecha.

Noémie lo abrió y sacó un estuche de color negro con la filigrana de la marca de color rojo. Sacó de su interior las gafas de montura de pasta, gruesa de color naranja y de forma redonda, eran enormes. Magali y Azra asintieron. La arreglarían para que no desentonasen demasiado, además no podía seguir más rato con aquella ropa manchada de sangre.

Todo el vestuario de Emilie acabó sobre las camas bajo el estricto análisis de Noémie, Magali y Azra. ¿Qué iba más con su estilo y no desentonaba con las gafas?

—Decidido —dijo Noémie cogiendo una camiseta blanca con los dobladillos de color rojo.

La tendió en el aire dejando en evidencia el pronunciado escote. Magali cogió unos vaqueros ajustados y de talle bajo, desgastados y remendados en la zona de las rodillas y los bolsillos. Azra con una sonrisa enigmática tomó una camisa de un suave tono calabaza a la que le faltaban varios botones y que hacía años que Emilie no se ponía.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamaron las tres a la vez.

Emilie se levantó y empezó a cambiarse, si se negaba y pataleaba la vestirían a la fuerza. Sus amigas eran unas brujas mandonas y adorables. Se enfundó los pantalones y la camiseta y se puso la camisa como si fuese una chaqueta.

Noémie negó con la cabeza, caminó hasta a ella y abrochó los dos botones a la altura del pecho, marcando el escote de la camiseta sin que quedase descarado y vulgar. Magali y Azra alzaron los pulgares al unísono.

—Y ahora el plan —soltó Magali—. Vamos a estar pendientes de la ventana que tan buena vista de la entrada nos ofrece para saber cuando llega. Esperaremos… ¿cuánto? ¿Diez minutos?

—Mejor quince —contestó Azra.

—Pues esperaremos quince minutos. Nosotras entretendremos a Jim mientras tú te escabulles escaleras arriba. Llamas a su puerta le plantas una sonrisa capaz de fundir el Polo Sur y le ofreces tus servicios de enfermera a domicilio.

—Suena bien —acordó Noémie.

—Pero… —susurró Emilie intimidada por la capacidad de maquinación a la velocidad de la luz de sus amigas—. ¿Y si están sus amigos con él? ¿Y si está Yumi?

Las tres chicas intercambiaron miradas.

—Yo entretendré a Odd —dijo Azra.

—Con eso bastará —asintió Magali—. Stern no creo que tenga muchas ganas de jugar a las casitas con William. No se llevan muy bien. E Ishiyama… supongo que a estas horas se habrá ido a su casa, y si no… nuestra Azra puede entretenerla también.

—Os olvidáis de Jérémie y de Aelita.

—No —dijo crípticamente Noémie—. Todo controlado, querida. Que empiece el plan "Doctora Emilie".

Magali y Noémie se sentaron sobre el escritorio observando con atención la entrada de la escuela. Cuando vieron entrar a William, a Jim y al resto se pusieron en marcha. Sincronizaron los relojes como en un peli de espías, y se movieron hasta sus posiciones.

Mientras entretenían a Jim al pie de las escaleras el reloj de Emilie pitó marcando el paso de los quince minutos de plazo. Suspiró, tanta planificación le había puesto de los nervios. Asomó la cabeza por la barandilla para comprobar que el profe de gimnasia estaba entretenido y subió las escaleras rauda como el viento.

La planta estaba desierta como era de esperar a aquellas horas de la noche, recorrió el pasillo plagado de puertas, todas iguales, hasta dar con la correcta. Se detuvo sin un ápice de seguridad.

Emilie inspiró hondo, cerró la mano en un puño y la alzó, dudó a medio gesto y suspiró agachando la cabeza. Tenía que llamar a una puerta no examinarse de física cuántica, no era tan difícil. Golpeó la madera con los nudillos con timidez.

—Si no vendes nada, entra. —La voz de William sonaba adormilada.

Bajó la maneta y la puerta se abrió con un leve chirriar. Emilie entró con las manos a la espalda, él le sonrió desde la cama. Se arrepintió de haberse puesto aquellas gafas tan feas que parecían sacadas de los setenta, aunque sin ellas se habría perdido aquella magnífica sonrisa.

—Pasa y siéntate.

—Ah… yo… quería darte las gracias.

—Mal hecho —le reprendió con suavidad—. No tenías que hacerlo y menos molestarte en venir hasta aquí.

—Pero antes no te lo he agradecido.

—Basta con que estés bien.

William le acarició el pelo con tanta suavidad que se le cortó la respiración. Ella apoyó las manos sobre la cama.

—¡Ey! —exclamó él—. Me encantan tus gafas nuevas.

—No te burles de mi —dijo con una sonrisa triste—, son espantosas.

—A mi me gustan, estás muy guapa.

Emilie se puso completamente roja y se apartó de la suave caricia de William en su pelo.

—Perdona —se disculpó—. Creo que la medicación me nubla la mente. No quería incomodarte.

Estuvo a punto de escapársele un suspiro de emoción, que no supo como demonios había logrado contener. Se retorció los dedos pensando en que harían sus amigas a continuación si estuvieran con el chico que les gustaba. Seguramente Noémie se habría arrimado más a él y habría coqueteado; Magali habría sonreído y contestado a su piropo con una frase a la altura; y Azra lo más probable era que se hubiese sonrojado y no se habría apartado.

Era una boba, sintió ganas de pegarse a si misma. Entonces recordó que había ido a hacerle de "enfermera a domicilio".

—Deja al menos que te cure, ya que no me dejas darte las gracias.

—No hace falta, pueden hacerlo Odd o Jérémie, incluso Ulrich.

—Ellos no tienen la culpa de que estés herido —musitó mirándose las manos sobre el regazo.

—Técnicamente… la culpa es de Hervé. —Hizo una mueca de disgusto—. No querría que viniese a curarme.

Emilie rió y se apartó un mechón de la frente.

—Quítate la camiseta —pronunció en un susurro—. No me obligues a usar la fuerza.

—Vale, vale. —Rió—. ¿Eres la hermana menor del increíble Hulk?

William se quitó la camiseta, su espalda parecía el tablero de un juego de memorizar cartas, lleno de gasas, esparadrapo y tiritas. Su habitual olor a cedro se mezclaba con el del desinfectante médico, en una combinación curiosamente agradable.

—¿Dónde tienes las medicinas? —preguntó sonrojada.

—En el escritorio, la bolsa verde.

Ella se levantó con fingida seguridad y la llevó hasta la cama junto con la papelera, volvió a sentarse. Fue quitando las tiritas y el esparadrapo con cuidado, intentando que las fibras de las gasas no se enredaran en los puntos.

—No hace falta que tengas tanto cuidado —dijo relajado—. Me han dado tantos antiinflamatorios y calmantes que no me dolería ni aunque me atropellasen.

—Lo siento. Si te hace sentir incómodo…

—No, no. No es eso.

Emilie continuó despegando tiritas y esparadrapo, de vez en cuando sus dedos rozaban la piel de William, era suave y cálida y bajo ella se apreciaba su cuidada musculatura. Sintió arder sus mejillas como si acabasen de prenderle fuego, y, por un momento, creyó que incluso se le empañarían las gafas del calor que acababa de entrarle, al evocar en su mente el fuerte abrazo que le había dado.

No sabía muy bien cuando había ocurrido, un día se sorprendió a si misma mirando fijamente a William y suspirando como una boba, mientras Jim berreaba tras una de las gamberradas del muchacho.

William hacía que su corazón se disparase y eso le gustaba. Era un rebelde, pero sabía ser encantador y comportarse como un caballero cuando debía.

Emilie aplicó, cuidadosamente, yodo sobre las múltiples heridas limpiando con un par de gasas estériles el excedente.

Alargó más de lo necesario las curas por que estaba fascinada. Pero finalmente se resignó a volver a cubrir las cicatrices con las gasas, esparadrapo y tiritas. Le acercó la camiseta que había dejado entre ellos para que se la pusiera, y vio que William tenía una misteriosa sonrisa en los labios.

—Gracias —susurró con voz adormilada—. Eres una enfermera genial.

Besó a Emilie en la mejilla antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama, tanta medicación le había dejado K.O., de nada serviría mentir o intentar disimular. Ella se levantó y tiró de la sábana para arroparle, William emitió un ronroneo ante la placentera sensación de sentirse querido, no le importaría nada tener aquello cada día, le encantaría tenerlo.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados escuchando como guardaba las medicinas en la bolsa de plástico verde, y algunas de las cosas que él había dejado por ahí tiradas, como las botas, la mochila, un par de libros y CDs.

El ruido cesó y esperó escuchar el sonido de la puerta, pero este no llegó. Abrió un ojo con curiosidad y topó con el rostro de Emilie a escasos milímetros del suyo, con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas encendidas y los labios entreabiertos. William volvió a cerrar los ojos y recibió, encantado, aquel suave beso.

—Tendré que dejar que Hervé me clave cristales cada día si este es el trato que recibo después.

Emilie pegó un respingo, hubiese jurado que se había dormido.

—Descarado —musitó sonriendo. Le había pillado.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Mi segundo William x Emilie, me gusta de verdad la pareja que hacen, aunque creo que tarde o temprano escribiré un William x Yumi, al fin y al cabo, son mi segunda pareja favorita. Ya se verá. Este es algo más largo que "Sonrisa", la culpa es de Noémie N'Guyen jajajaja. Me hubiese encantado ver el carácter que hubiese puesto MoonScoop a Azra, Magali y Noémie, lamentablemente sus apariciones son tan fugaces que no dan para mucho jejeje, las he basado en mis amigas de la infancia a las que adoro.  
Espero que os guste. Un abrazo._


End file.
